Castor Hawthorn
This roleplay character belongs to Grace (tumblr), she can be found here 1976, Alderley Edge, , England, United Kingdom |blood status = Pure-Blood |Marital status = Married |Age = * (present day) * (at end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * Care worker |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Cas (by friends and family) * Tesoro (by Nazario) * Il Mio Caro (by Nazario) * Elton |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Nazario Soranzo (husband) * Liliana Soranzo (daughter) * Achille Soranzo (child) * Vittorio Soranzo (son) * Rodrick Hawthorn (father) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (mother) † * Delphinus Hawthorn (brother) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew) * Orion Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Megaera Hawthorn (née Rowle) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Damocles Hawthorn (nephew) * Anatolius Hawthorn (nephew) * Zosime Hawthorn (niece) * Metrodora Hawthorn (niece) * Leda Hawthorn (sister) * Jowan Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Igraine Penhallow (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Austol Penhallow II (maternal cousin) * Keneder Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Patricia Thomas (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (maternal cousin) * Lowenna Pendragon (paternal aunt) * Percival Pendragon (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Keneder Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Noreen Pendragon II (maternal cousin) * Caspar Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Kenver Penhallow (maternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (maternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (maternal great-grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Augustus Rookwood (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Rookwood (second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (second cousin) * (ancestor, supposedly) * Nigel Hawthorn (paternal grandfather) † * Cassiopeia Hawthorn (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * August Hawthorn (paternal uncle) † * Iris Hawthorn (paternal aunt) † * Garnett Hill (née Hawthorn) (paternal aunt) * Mercutio Hill (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Ralph Hill (paternal cousin) * Serena Hill (paternal cousin) * Maximilian Hill (paternal cousin) * Prudence Hawthorn (née Goyle) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Magnus Hawthorn (paternal great-grandfather) † * Penhallow Family * * Hawthorn Family |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = Hawthorn, 14¾ inches, phoenix feather, a fiercely loyal wand with a penchant for pyrotechnics, to the extent it can sometimes give of the smell of burning wood, without actually being charred. It has an ornamental handle, inlaid with gold as a pointless display of wealth on his father's part, though the pattern is quite beautiful. To his father's dismay, at age 13, Castor stuck a cheap plastic lion token to the end of this ornate handle with a permanent sticking charm, as it was a gift from a close friend. | Patronus = |Patronus = |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Gryffindor *Muggle-Born Network *Order of the Phoenix *Hawthorn House |job = * Head of Hawthorn House * "Causal" Pianist (mainly as a hobby) |hideg = s }} Castor "Cas" Rodrick Adeodatus Soranzo (né Hawthorn) (born 1976) in an , the eldest son and child of Rodrick and Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow). He has four younger siblings: Delphi, Rigel, Orion, and Leda. He's married to Nazario Soranzo (and took his name) and lives with nim in the Veneto region of Italy, and he founded and runs Hawthorn House, a specialist care home specifically for magical children, using his family's estate, much to his father's dismay. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early years Final Years Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia *While he is a fair flier, Castor cannot play quidditch to save his life. **He tried out for the team with his friend Oliver Wood, just to show him that he truly couldn't be as bad as he was and that actually he was awesome. **Wood didn't believe Castor could be that bad until he saw it first hand. It wasn't pretty. References Category:Hawthorn Family Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Penhallow Family Category:Black Family Category:The Black Family Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Prefect Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:English Speakers Category:English Wizards Category:Blood Traitors Category:Hawthorn House Category:Care Workers Category:Pianists Category:Musicians Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Good at Transfiguration Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass